Traffic incidents such as traffic accidents may involve many components such as people, containers, liquids, fire, hazardous materials, and/or the like, which may pose a threat to responders or may otherwise affect how responders react to the traffic incident. Responders do not typically know beforehand the identities of people involved in the traffic incident, whether there are any hazardous chemicals at the traffic incident, and/or the like. Further, responders may not be able to predict changing conditions at the traffic incident, which may pose a threat to the safety of the responders and other individuals at the traffic incident.